The present exemplary embodiment relates generally to a method of managing an aggregate document. It finds particular application in presenting management options on a display device associated with a computing device in response to a user using the computing device to identify or select an aggregate document to be created or managed. The management options include a plurality of choices of embedded services for adding media content resources to a trail defined by the aggregate document. In various embodiments, the embedded services include an embedded search service. However, it is to be appreciated that the exemplary embedded services described herein are re-configurable and can also include an embedded manual service, an embedded resource repository (e.g., marker list) service, another embedded search service, or other suitable types of embedded services in any suitable combination.
Trails, also known as aggregate documents, are collections of resources, such as Word documents and web pages, bound together by a logical structure that can be easily navigated using a web browser. Creating a trail is a painstaking process of locating each individual resource and inserting it into a trail creation user interface by copying and pasting a uniform resource locator (URL) and typing metadata (e.g., title and description) or a similar manual means. Organizing the resources is another step that usually involves moving and linking elements of the trail manually. Many users find this process unacceptably slow while others find learning the method so difficult that they abandon the effort to create a trail.